emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Liv Flaherty
Olivia 'Liv' Flaherty (neé Livesy) is Gordon Livesy and Sandra Flaherty's daughter and Aaron Livesy's half sister. At some point between late 2008 and early 2009, Sandra took Liv and left Gordon to protect her daughter from him. She changed both she and Liv's surname so they couldn't be traced and Liv had no further contact with either Gordon or Aaron until 2016. In February 2016, Liv approached Aaron in a park and asked him for some spare change, unaware of their relation. Later Liv approached Aaron again and asked for more money for a cab, and stole his wallet. Robert Sugden managed to retrieve the wallet but Liv kicked him in the process. Aaron later visited Sandra but Liv answered the door. Liv believed Aaron had followed her home from the park, but Sandra revealed that Aaron was in fact her half brother. Aaron then covered for Liv when Sandra inquired how they met in the park. While Aaron and Sandra were talking, Liv questioned Robert about her dad and asked him to give Gordon her number if he saw him, as she didn't believe the tale Sandra spun about her dad not wanting to know her. Liv was upset to walk in on Aaron asking Sandra why she covered for Gordon even though she knew about Gordon abusing him. Liv managed to track Aaron down and scratched 'Liar' into the side of his car after reading about the case in the paper. She went to the court where she witnessed Gordon faking the side effects of his cancer treatment. The following day, Liv confronted Aaron about what he said about their dad, as she didn't believe him. Aaron figured out Liv was the one who scratched his car. Aaron sat Liv down and tried to explain what Gordon put him through but he couldn't admit he had been raped, so Liv didn't believe him. When Aaron was out of the room, Liv went through Aaron's mother Chas Dingle's phone and found Gordon's address. She late turned up at Gordon's address, but Aaron and Chas figured out where Liv went, and Aaron and Zak Dingle went chasing after her. Gordon insisted he didn't do anything to Aaron and told Liv that Aaron had self-harmed in the past. Gordon gave her his mother's necklace. When Aaron and Zak arrived, Liv apologised to Aaron.The following day she met up with Gordon and informed him that her mother went to the police. Additional Information *It was initially believed that Gordon and Sandra's child was born in mid to late 2006 as Aaron Livesy had been sent to live with mum Chas Dingle for a while earlier in the year due to him being in contact with measles, which was harmful to pregnant Sandra. Despite this when the character was introduced in 2016, it was reported that Liv was a teenager, and she was referred to as being 14 years old. List of appearances 2016 *Thu 25th Feb (1) *Thu 25th Feb (2) *Wed 16th Mar *Thu 17th Mar (1) *Thu 17th Mar (2) *Fri 18th Mar *Mon 21st Mar Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Livesy family Category:2001 births Category:2016 minor characters